starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Dusts
The Gold Dusts are a mercenary faction. Currently operating throughout the galaxy, they are among the most prominent mercenary factions in known space. History Early history The Gold dusts are a brain child of one Ivan Vulkov. A former STRU operative. Having worked for several security firms and acting as a consultant, he used his connections to form a mercenary organization that would perform its work only for the highest pay with its base being based on Sol in the territories known as Eastern Europe. In only a few short years, the organization had grown from 2000 to 100 000 members, with members ranging from many corners of the galaxy. Launch of the Diamant By 2350, the Gold Dusts have grown in numbers enough that would make maintaining from the base on Sol, difficult due to the SSG breathing down their neck due to alleged criminal activities. As such Vulkov used his connections to begin the construction of a new headquarters. A mobile base in the form of a massive ship known as the Diamant. Construction began at the end of 2350 and finished in mid 2360. The Diamant launched the following month after the Sol HQ suffered an electrical fire that destroyed the databanks. Fracture in the organization and reforms. In 2363, a major disagreements on how business should be conducted between Vulkov and his then second in command, a upyri woman named Serra Linva led to an all out brawl on board the Diamant. The ship suffered light damage and several casualties to the crew from the resulting battle, but was able to continue operations. After the fight, Linva escaped with those loyal to her. Every other person still loyal to her followed later. Forming the Star Dusts mercenary faction. In order to replenish their lost forces, a new program was launched. The slaves that could fight were given poor quality weapons and armor and were put into the newly formed Golden wave. Where they acted as meatshields for their masters during combat. After the split, Vulkov formed a new elite guard fully loyal to him and him alone. The Platinum guard. Lead up to Battle of Zeruel and aftermath. In 2383, the Golden wave managed to break free from the Gold Dusts and become its own independent entity. Actions to take control back however were delayed after Vulkov learned about Saw's offer. The Diamant eagerly joined the armada that formed to attack Zeruel. Where other mercs sought glory, fame and money, they sought one thing. Slaves. The Crimson Sun was legendary and turning some of its members into slaves would prove most profitable. Unfortunetly for the Gold Dusts, most attempts to capture slaves were a failure and the destruction of the planet left the HQ in a badly damaged state. The reputation of the mercenaries also took a hit as their profits plumetet. In 2384 with the arrival of The Gold Consortium on the scene, the Gold dusts were pushed to aggressively defend their brand. When legal action was shown to be ineffective, they switched gears to their more traditional methods. This included targeting the consortium's property, goods and personnel (often time their families were targeted too) with the purpose of pushing them out of the markets they existed in. As of 2385, the Gold dusts aim to to restore their reputation and power within the galaxy. Criminal activity The Gold dusts earn roughly one third of their money through mercenary work. The other thirds come from the the list of illegal activities and buisinesses they use for fronts. The list includes, but is not limited to: # Drug trafficking # Prostitution rings # Illegal gambling # Slave trade # Pit fighting # Raiding # Kidnappings and extortion A list of companies and buisinesses that are known fronts. * The Gold standart (Series of nightclubs all around the galaxy used to distribute drugs, prostitution and pit fighting) * The Gold thread (clothing company used to launder money) * Gaia corp (terraforming company used to launger money) * Lazarus technologies (Pharmaceudical company used to launder money and produce the Gold Dust's exclusive drug, Diamond powder) * Uberdyne (mining company used to mine for materials) Equipment WIP Media Category:Factions